


Time To Move On

by omnisan



Series: In Which Matilda Vaanderhuut Is A Badass (But in Fallout 4) [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Happy Ending, Nate is like Mati's unofficial dad, Sexual Content, standalone work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: Matilda knows she needs to get over her heartache, but that's easier said than done.





	Time To Move On

Matilda held Jonah's ring up toward the sky, peering through it with one eye to see the stars. She couldn't remember the last time she stayed up all night just to see something that was always there, but tonight they looked especially beautiful. On the downside, it made her feel even more lonely than she should've. The bombs fell and changed everything, yet the stars remained constant.

“Mind if I join ya?” 

Mati nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Hancock's voice. She didn't hear him coming, and he spooked her to the point she dropped the ring, like she was caught doing something bad. It bounced twice, then off the roof into an alleyway below.

“Fuck.” She cursed, looking over the edge into the darkness. 

“I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?” 

Mati's chest and throat began to feel heavy. Jonah's ring was gone, there was no way she'd find it in the dark. The only thing she half left to remember him by and it was gone. 

“I'm fine.” She lied with a whisper.

“I think that's bullshit, but if you insist.” Hancock said, taking a seat next to her, not realizing what had happened.

Mati felt tears prick her eyes. “I dropped my ring.” 

“You can always find another one off someone's body.” 

“No I can't, that was one of a kind. Fuck.” Mati put her hands up to her eyes, now mad at herself for dropping it. 

Matilda hated crying. She thought of it as a sign of weakness in most instances, and she needed to be strong, more than ever right now. The wasteland was no place for tears. In a dog eat dog world, the weak didn't survive. And she didn't want to die.

“It was your fiance's ring, wasn't it?” Hancock asked after a moment of silence. 

“How'd you know?” 

Hancock nodded toward her, “You’re still wearing one on your finger. And Nate told me you were engaged…before.” 

Mati sighed. It's not like she was trying to hide it, though there wasn't a point anymore. Wearing a ring wouldn't bring someone back from the dead. 

“Can I ask you why you still kept his ring?” Hancock asked, turning to her.

Mati looked back up at the stars to avoid his gaze. “Hold onto the memories and they'll hold onto you.”

Mati heard that phrase in a song somewhere, before the bombs fell. She instantly connected to the line, and had only just remembered it when she sat in solitude thinking of Jonah. Remembering him, even though their time together was rather short. Her heart hurt. 

For Hancock, the conversation had gone in a direction too serious for his liking, but he couldn't just leave now. Not only would it be rude to leave his guest alone on the rooftop while they were dealing with heartache, but he felt more than just a bit responsible for the loss of her deeply treasured object. 

“I'll go find your ring.” 

“Hancock, wait!” Mati said suddenly as he rose from his seat.

Hancock was taken by surprise with her sudden reaction. They hadn't spoken much when she and Nate arrived, but the way she said his name made something in him itch. Of course she was one of, if not the, most attractive people in the wasteland he'd had the pleasure to meet, but her heart was obviously elsewhere. 

“It's…it’s really not that important.” 

“It's important to you.” 

Mati’s tears we're gone now and she looked at him with a stern face, simply speaking realistically no matter how much it hurt. “Jonah's dead. Keeping his ring in my pocket isn't going to bring him back.” 

Hancock was at a loss for words. Clearly there was truth to her words, but that didn't erase the connections she had to the small object. He was frozen with his mouth slightly agape, unsure how to proceed

“I just,” Mati put her hands to her face, covering her eyes, “I just need to forget about him. Move on. At least Nate has someone to look for.” 

Hancock had a plan and smiled. “You know, I usually go for a drink when I wanna forget something.” 

“I haven't had a drink in a long time. Like, over 200 years.” Mati smiled, even if it was just to herself. 

“Let's go to the Third Rail for some drinks, then. My treat.” 

Mati looked at the working pocket watch she found that she synced up to Nate's Pip-Boy. It was well past midnight. If it were still 2077 she'd have been in bed, but time wasn't really a social construct anymore. Nate was out exploring the area around Goodneighbor, where he left her upon her request. She didn't want to wake, eat, and sleep with him on his schedule constantly. She didn't even feel tired. When she shivered from the cold, she decided to take up Hancock's offer. A few drinks wouldn't hurt.

Walking down the stairs from roof the ground floor, then ground floor to the Third Rail, Mati followed Hancock into a smoky room. A jazz tune was playing over a speaker somewhere while Magnolia gave it some words, giving the room a relaxed vibe. 

“Charlie, let's get some drinks in here.” Hancock said with a smile. “Beer. Two.” 

“And a shot of vodka.” Mati added.

“Ohoho, jumping into the deep end, huh?” 

Mati smiled. What’s a better way to forget something than vodka shots? She downed the shot when the glass was passed to her, making a disgusted face afterwards.

“Tastes worse than I remember.” She coughed.

Hancock snickered and they clinked their beer glasses together. Mati swayed on the bar stool to the music, glad she got off the roof. Magnolia's voice was beautiful and took Mati to a different world. Before she knew it, she finished her drink without a word spoken to Hancock the entire time, and ordered another. She felt much more relaxed now and Hancock could tell.

“So why are you travelling with Nate, anyways? I know he's looking for his kid, but what role do you play?” 

“I wasn't really one to sit at home all day. I wanted to do something, meet people. See how the world changed.” 

“So? How has the world changed?” 

Mati laughed. “It kinda sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” 

“No hot water means no good showers. There's giant bugs now? And apparently giant lizards that want to kill you.” Mati slumped over in the chair, “Everything is radiated and makes me sick. Everyone wants to kill you, too.” 

No, no, no. The conversation was taking a wrong turn back into Sadsville™.

“I guess the good thing is that I've lost weight with all the walking we do. I've learned how to shoot a gun. But things are just weird now.” 

“What do you mean?” Hancock asked out of pure curiosity. 

“Can I get another shot?” Mati asked Charlie, swallowing it in one go before she continued, “Well no offense, but ghouls are weird.” 

Hancock smiled. The alcohol was probably kicking in, and Mati was starting to lose her barriers. 

“I mean you're super cool, but the feral ones are kinda creepy, acting all dead until you walk by 'em and they grab your leg. Don't get me started on super mutants, like, what are those? And the crabs, the um, the mirelurks. Why does radiation make everything scary?” 

Hancock smiled, humoring her. She was a talkative drunk it seemed and Hancock was all for it.

“Good question.” 

“I need another shot.” She said, pointing at Charlie.

“Rather demanding, are we?”

“I'll fight you, tin man.” Mati leered.

“Maybe she's had enough, mayor?” 

“I said I want another shot.” Mati insisted.

“Give her what she wants, Charlie.” Hancock said, looking at her. “Last one.”

Mati nodded with a smile, taking the last shot from Charlie. She still had a bottle of beer left, and Hancock figured she'd be falling out of her chair by the time she was done at the rate she was going, drinking like it was water. 

“So why are you stuck in Goodneighbor if Nate's out exploring? Isn't that what you wanted to do?”

Mati rolled her eyes. “Nate goes from one town to the next to talk to people, and kills everything in between. He doesn't stop to rest, and I'm human still too. I just hate that there's no blankets anywhere…” 

Mati put her head in her hands as she leaned on the bar. Suddenly all the alcohol was making her feel not so hot, and very tired. The room felt like it was spinning around her. 

“I think I'm just gonna…” Mati rested her head on the bar, eyes closed. 

“Lightweight.” Charlie jeered. 

“Matilda, wake up. I'll take you back to your room.” 

“Mm-mm.” Despite her objection, she stood up on wobbly feet, accompanied by Hancock. 

She held onto him for dear life, as if she was walking on a tightrope, and falling meant she'd be sucked into a black hole of death. Hancock couldn't help but laugh at her since the alcohol hadn't affected him in quite the same way. Mati stumbled and nearly face planted the ground, but thankfully Hancock was there to catch her. Seeing as how they hadn't gotten up the steps yet and Mati's legs were jello, he decided it was easier to give her a piggyback ride back to her room at Hotel Rexford.

“Do you even have your key?” Hancock asked as he stepped out into the cold night air.

“I think…I left it…on the roof…” 

There was no way Hancock was lugging the dead weight of the woman on his back up to the roof and back down, just for a room key. Anyways, Mati was out cold. And she was also very cold. Hancock almost thought she was dead, but her light breathing in his ear convinced him otherwise. 

Instead of the hotel, he found himself back in the old state building, carefully taking the steps to his room. Mati slipped off of him and onto his bed like butter, curling up in a ball to keep herself warm. Maybe it was the alcohol, or perhaps sympathy, or maybe even the warm feeling he got when he looked at her, or maybe all of the above, but he took off his jacket and draped it over her. She said she wished there were blankets, and something was better than nothing, right?

For a moment, he stood there watching her sleep. Her even breathing and the slight twitch of her hand forming a fist every now and then was almost soothing. As much as he'd love to stay and watch her, he realized how creepy it was to stand over her while she was unaware. Anyways, he had a promise to keep. He was going to find that ring, even if Mati said she didn't care about it anymore.

 

Mati rolled over to block out the sunlight that was shining through the window. Pulling the blanket over her head, she groaned when her legs in turn got cold. She sat up with the intention of fixing the problem, except she was hit with a massive headache suddenly.

“Ow, fuck.” 

Rubbing her eyes, Mati looked down to see red fabric in the shape of a familiar jacket across her body, and the owner…asleep on the nearby couch. Hancock slept with his trifold hat over his eyes, an arm hanging off the edge. Mati snorted at his posture, but was hit with another wave of head pains and laid back down. How did she get here anyways? 

The massive headache she was fighting told her she must've had way too much to drink last night, which was odd. Normally she could hold her alcohol, but apparently 200 years of being frozen changed a lot of things. The second thing she quickly realized was that not only was Hancock in her room, but this wasn't her room at the hotel. 

She rolled over and peered at him from under his jacket, like a child hiding in bed. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, still sleeping. Out of all the people she met on her journey with Nate thus far, Hancock was someone she could see herself being really good friends with. 

Or more, she thought.

Her heart skipped a beat. Love? In this wasteland? Seemed unlikely. Her mind drifted to Jonah. She loved him still, but he was so very dead. Even if she didn't find anyone else in the world, it was time to move on. 

“Matilda?” 

Mati's eyes jumped towards the sound of Hancock's voice. She hadn't noticed he woke up and was staring at her. How long had she been staring off into space?” 

“You okay?” 

She nodded. “Just thinking.” 

“Probably wondering how you got here. Want some coffee?” 

Again she nodded and he left the room for a moment before bringing in two cups of the warm brown liquid. 

“You are very bad at holding your liquor.” Hancock smirked. 

Mati took the porcelain glass he handed her. “I used to be good at one point in time, believe it or not.” 

“You nearly kissed the ground with your entire face. Thankfully I was there to catch you.” 

“Not my face…” Mati playfully gasped.

“We didn't want anything happening to that pretty face, so I had to carry you back here because you lost your hotel key.” 

Mati would've blushed at his compliment, except now Clair was going to chew her a new one if she found out Mati lost the key. “Ah, shit.” 

“You said you left it up on the roof but I couldn't find it. I did find something else, though.” 

Hancock crossed the room to her and sat on the edge of the bed, digging in his pocket until he felt the circular item in his hand. Upon opening his hand to reveal the ring Mati thought was gone forever, her eyes widened.

“How did you find this?” 

Hancock seemed despondent for a brief moment, a moment Mati failed to notice as her eyes danced over the ring as if it was the Holy Grail.

“It was easy,” he liked, failing to mention he spent all night looking on his hands and knees with only a dim lamp light in the dark.

Without a second thought or warning, Mati nearly lunged herself at Hancock, embracing him in a hug. After the initial surprise, he willingly returned the hug. Reluctantly, he let go when she began to pull away. 

“Thank you, Hancock, but…” Mati frowned. “I think you should keep it.” 

“Wh-what?” 

“I don't really remember a lot from last night, but I know it's time to let go of him. You went through the trouble to find it, so you should keep it. Sell it, melt it down, I don't care. In fact, take mine too.” 

Mati removed her ring and handed both back to Hancock who sat there looking stunned. This was not at all how he anticipated the conversation going. 

“Are…you sure you don't want these?” 

Mati nodded. “They served their purpose, sorta, and I don't need them now. I don't want them.” 

Hancock remained speechless, but that was fine with Mati. She made the effort to get out of bed despite the pounding in her head. Now speechless herself, she briefly looked back before leaving the Old State House. She needed some peace of mind now.

 

Nate didn't get back to Goodneighbor until late one night a few days later. Mati found him struggling to carry something, and helped him back to his hotel room. As he went through his findings, Mati made herself comfortable on a chair in his room, failing to mention she lost her room key days ago.

“Nate, have you ever felt…” Mati paused, trying to find the right words. “Do you think Nora would be okay with you moving on?” 

Nate looked at her quizzically. He could tell this wasn't actually about him. Matilda was trying to confide in him, ask him for advice, albeit dancing around the point. 

“I don't think she'd mind, but I know we both wouldn't stop for anything until we found our son.” Nate honestly answered. “But this isn't about me, is it?” 

Mati pushed her fashionable glasses up her nose to hide her eyes and remained silent. Even with the glasses on, she refused to look directly at him. Nate couldn't help but smile knowing he was right.

“Why did you tell Hancock I was engaged?” 

“Is this about him?” 

“No.” Mati said, much too quickly to be telling the truth. 

“I guess for some people it's not hard to jump to conclusions that a guy and girl travelling together, both wearing rings, are together in some way.” Nate said. “He asked me if we were married and I told him we weren't. So he asked what was up between us.” 

“What did you tell him?” 

“I told him I watched a man murder my wife in front of my eyes, then take my son,” Nate sighed, recalling the memory. “I told him you were engaged before the bombs fell, but…” 

But Jonah was dead now. 

“I got rid of the rings.” Mati stated abruptly. 

“What?” Nate's eyes went to her hand to see the lack of the ring. “Why?” 

“I miss him a lot, obviously, but he's not coming back, Nate. I just want to forget about it and move on, but it's not that simple.” Mati nervously tried to crack her fingers, but to no avail. 

Nate figured there was more to the conversation than she was letting on, but he wasn't going to push her and intrude. This was clearly something more difficult for her to talk about. 

“Do you want to get some drinks? Not as anything more than friends, I just…” Mati frowned. “I may have blacked out last time.” 

Nate couldn't help but laugh out loud, which brought a small smile to Mati's face. “Sure.” 

Magnolia wasn't singing tonight, but the relaxing tunes of jazz played from the speakers. Mati wanted to be more comfortable, commanding Nate to take up the couch while it was empty while she got drinks. And she got a lot. Two bottles of beer and a plate with four shots to start. 

“I'll drink all of them if you're not a shots kind of guy.” She explained right before downing one. 

The taste was still awful, but with each drink she was getting more used to it. She'd kill for a stupid fruity cocktail instead of the pure piss she was drinking now. 

“So, you blacked out last time, huh? How did you manage that? I was only gone for four days.” Nate said, taking a beer.

“Uh…funny story.” Mati quickly grabbed another shot to throw down the hatch. “Hancock found me sitting on the roof one night and long story short we ended up here. And I guess being an ice cube for 200 years messed with my system.” 

Nate chuckled, but didn't fail to note Hancock's relevance to the story. “Why were you on the roof at night? Weren't you cold?” 

“I…” Mati sighed. “I was just thinking about Jonah. I had his ring in my hand and Hancock startled me and I dropped it and lost it. But he found it and gave it back to me in the morning. I told him to keep it. He's got mine too.” 

Mati drank from the bottle, seeming a bit distant as she recalled the events. Nate knew he was asking too many questions, but he was curious. He still hardly knew anything about Matilda. The same could probably said about him too. 

“Sorry if it seems like I'm pushing, but if you like Hancock, why don't you just tell him?” 

Mati scoffed. “I'm not a teenager anymore Nate.” 

“So I'm right. You like him.” Nate raised his eyebrows, smirking.

“No!” Mati lied badly. 

Mati pouted and Nate laughed for a moment, before someone caught his eye. “Well speak of the devil.” 

Mati's eyes followed his gaze and nearly jumped out of her skin. Now entering the Third Rail was none other than Hancock himself. Mati took the last two shots consecutively and as quickly as possible before he sauntered over to her and Nate.

“Nate, you made it back. Didn't see you come in.” 

“I had some things I needed to drop off at my room. Why don't you join us? Here, take my seat and I'll get us some more drinks.” 

Mati sent him a look, begging him not to go, but he smiled and stood, clapping Hancock on the back before heading over to the bar. Mati knew what he was doing and she hated it. 

“So,” Hancock sat down. “Are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?” 

Mati wished there were more shots on the table, but Nate was in no hurry to bring more alcohol over. “No.” 

“Alright, well I'm sorry if I did anything you didn't like or I overstepped my bounds.” 

“I think you're really cool.” Mati said abruptly.

She wanted to smack herself in the face for saying that. The alcohol was starting to take over and she couldn't help it. Drink to forget, and you create more problems for yourself along the way. Either way, Hancock furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before smiling.

“I think you're cool too.” 

Mati thought the ghoul was nice, but she was nowhere near confessing any feeling to anyone when she didn't know what her feelings were in the first place. Thankfully Nate came back with more drinks and sat across from them on a stool. 

Although she definitely didn't need to have any more, Mati took a beer and guzzled it while Hancock and Nate talked. With everything starting to spin, Mati couldn't pay attention to their words or the room around her. Before she realized what she was doing, her eyes had closed and her body fell over, right on Hancock. 

“Sorry, I should've cut her off her a while ago.” Nate apologized. 

“It's alright. She's cute, so I don't mind sitting here all night if I have to.” 

Nate raised his eyebrows, provoking further response from Hancock.

“What? Just 'cause I'm a ghoul doesn't mean I don't have feelings.” 

“I swear you two are going to make me grow grays.” 

 

Mati stirred, the pound of another drunken headache making its presence known. For once she felt warm and didn't want to move, but she was slightly uncomfortable. She moved an arm out from under her, the tingling of numbness already setting in from lack of blood circulation. She groaned from the feeling and the headache. 

Something shifted under her suddenly, and with a great effort, she tried to raise her head and open her sleepy eyes. Before her eyes could even focus, she saw that strikingly familiar red clothing but for some reason couldn't remember what it meant. 

“You okay?” A raspy voice asked quietly.

Mati looked up to see Hancock and woke up instantly. Her instinct told her to run, but with one arm he held her down to him. Mati then realized the position she was in, and wondered how the hell she fell asleep on him. 

“Can I just go? I don't know what I'm doing here.” Mati pleaded. 

“I wanna talk to you before you run away again.” 

Mati felt like jello again and slumped back down to lay her head on his chest again with a huff. She became acutely aware of how their legs were tangled together like lovers, and the rise and fall of Hancock's chest where her head lay. Not to mention the odd stillness in the Third Rail. 

“Where is everyone?” Mati asked.

“You know what happened last night?” 

Mati shook her head, and at this juncture, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

“Nate and I were talking and you blacked out on me, literally. Since you already seemed comfortable, I just told everyone to leave when the song was over so you could sleep. First time I ever ordered this place to close.” 

“Why?” 

Hancock sighed. “I know I'm probably way out of your league, but I can't deny you're damn beautiful. And maybe that's not what you want to hear since you're still working out your own issues, but…” 

Mati pushed herself back up to look at Hancock's dark eyes. Perhaps she was still riding the wave from the alcohol, or maybe she was entirely conscious of her actions, but without a single thought spared for her dead fiance, she kissed him. Hard. Like she was going to die if she didn't. 

Mati pulled away before she could lose herself in him. “I'm sorry.” 

“What? Don't be sorry.” 

“I don't want to be misleading. I don't know what I want.” Mati hid her face behind her hands, embarrassed for herself and somewhat upset that drunk her would do something like that. 

But she couldn't say she regret it. Not entirely, anyways. 

“Things take time. Take all the time you need. I'll be here.” 

Mati's heart was melting all over again. 

“Can I…stay here with you?” Her face reddened.

“As long as you want, doll.” 

 

Mati found herself lying the short way across the mattresses in Nate's hotel room, with her feet up against the wall and her hair hanging off the opposite end. Nate was looking at the map on his Pip-Boy, planning his next route for exploration. Mati's mind was plagued by Hancock as she stared at the ceiling. On this day it was raining, so there was really nothing better to do. And then her stomach growled. 

“Do you want any snacks?” Mati said suddenly. “I'm hungry.”

“No, I'm alright.” 

Ungracefully, Mati rolled off the bed and onto the floor, where she finally got to her feet. “I'm going to go see what Daisy has.” 

“In the rain?” 

“I'm hungry, Nate.” Mati whined, the growl of her stomach again adding to the point.

Nate shrugged, thinking nothing of it. Maybe there would be better deals if she was the only one out buying. He went back to his Pip-Boy as she left. 

Without an umbrella or any suitable jacket for the rain, Mati ran across town in her dirty white tee under a flimsy green plaid shirt and cuffed jeans. Of course she was cold, but she was hungry, and that was the driving force. 

“Kid, what are you doing out in the rain?” Daisy asked as she walked downstairs, summoned by the bell.

“Hungry.” Mati simply said, thinking with her stomach.

She looked at Daisy's wares. Did she want potted meat or pork n’ beans? Potato crisps or gum drops? She ended up deciding on a vegetable soup which she ate right then and there, hoping the rain would go away when she was finished. It didn't.

“You sure you don't have any umbrellas? Even a broken one?” 

“Sorry, kid. I don't even have any jackets either. All sold out.” 

Mati groaned. Quick footsteps approached the store just as the rain decided to come down harder. 

“Can I get a Nuka Cherry to go, then?” 

“Make it two. On me.” 

Mati turned to see Hancock shaking the water off his hat before giving her a kind smile. Daisy went off in search for the stash of colas and Hancock leaned against the counter. 

“What are you doing out in the rain? Aren't you cold?” 

How many times was she going to have to repeat herself? “I was hungry.” 

Two Nuka Cherries were placed on the counter between them. Hancock gave Daisy a nod before returning his attention to Mati. 

“You're welcome to stay in the state house until the rain stops. Don't want you getting sick now.” 

“Better make a run for it before it comes down any harder.” Daisy interjected.

As much as she wanted to refuse, Mati's heart skipped a beat at the thought of being close to Hancock again. He touched her elbow to guide her out of the noise in her head and into the Old State House where she naturally shivered. Hancock was already sliding out of his signature red jacket before Mati realized why he was doing that. 

“You don't have to…” Mati tried to protest. 

“Yes I do.” He said, draping the warmest article of clothing he had over her shoulders. “Now, let's go upstairs and take a load off while it pours.”

With no other reasonable options, Mati followed him up the spiral staircase and into one of the large rooms with more than enough comfortable seating. His bodyguard, Fahrenheit, looked up at his presence and caught the bottle of soda he tossed her. 

“Give us some space for a bit.” 

“Sure.” She left the room, closing the double doors behind her. 

Now Mati was alone with Hancock. Again. She wanted to act casually but her heart was beating hard in her chest. The only sound in the room, other than her heart in her ears, was the sound of the Nuka Cherry fizzing as it opened. Odd how it still did that. 

“Nate said you guys were probably going to head out soon.” 

“I guess so.” 

“You can always come back to Goodneighbor, you know.” 

Mati's heart felt different now. Like it was sinking. Like she was going to lose him if she didn't do something. She didn't want that to happen twice in what seemed like a matter of weeks. Without dwelling on any thoughts, she turned to him and kissed him, seizing the opportunity. When she pulled away, her eyes searched his. She needed a sign, but it never came because Hancock was the one to pull her back in for more. 

It took no time for things to pick up pace and Mati to find herself climbing onto Hancock's lap. His mouth found its way to her neck when they separated while his hands landed on her butt. Her own hands gripped the front of his shirt with one hand and held onto his shoulder with the other. Surely he was leaving marks on her light skin, but that wasn't at the top of her list of concerns right now. One of her hands slid between them, grabbing his package.

“Woah, woah, wait a sec,” Hancock pulled away, but not for long as Mati took her turn attaching her lips to him. “Do you want to do this?” 

“Do you?” She asked in his ear, her answer quite obvious. 

With mutual agreement, it only took a moment of awkward reconfiguration from pants to no pants before Hancock was on Mati like a wild animal, a feral ghoul if you will. 

“I don't—” 

Mati interrupted, “Shut up. Just fuck me.” 

Being in a more public building, one that was full of guards and drifters, Mati was trying not to be too loud, conscious that other people might hear her and that was always embarrassing. But with how good Hancock felt inside of her, it was almost impossible. His lips constantly smashed against hers in attempt to keep her from alerting the entire building of their scandalous get-together. 

Mati refused to be unsatisfied when she wanted it most and used her own fingers to get her off and come with Hancock. She didn't need to, but God, she wanted it. Hancock planted kisses on her neck and what little of her chest was revealed as she came down from the high. 

“Are you feeling sick?” 

Mati focused her eyes on him finally as she evaluated her state of being. It was odd to her that he knew she felt a bit different without her saying a word. Hancock re-situated himself before getting off the couch and going over to a table. With his back turned, it gave Mati an opportunity to put her own clothes back on. Hancock returned with a needle, that, with a silent confirmation, he pricked her arm with.

“Humans can get radiation from ghouls.” He explained. “Don't want you feeling sick.” 

“Thanks.” 

The act was kind. Probably not something a lot of people would do, even if they weren't ghouls. Now that Mati was thinking, she had to wonder what this meant in their relationship. She wasn't entirely sure how Hancock felt, but she knew she didn't want this to be a one time, one and done deal. 

Hancock had since returned to the spot next to her, where Mati intertwined her fingers with his. Her heart had moved on and she didn't want to leave him, but she was afraid to ask if he felt the same. It wasn't the thought of rejection, she just didn't think her heart could take another beating. She didn't know what she'd do if things didn't play out in her favor. 

“You okay?” Hancock asked. 

Mati paused, trying to recall the correct words. “I think I know what I want now.” 

She looked up to Hancock with a smile before kissing him again. This time, though, it was sweet. She got her answer from him as he returned the kiss with his deteriorated lips. Who would've thought she would fall in love with a ghoul?


End file.
